


Graduating Ackerman

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: Ackerman Family Chronicles [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Ackerman, Drinking, Gen, Graduation, levi's dirty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graduation from high school was a major life milestone. For the Ackerman Family, this day was certainly one to remember. Warnings: Levi's dirty mouth and violence. Also alcohol?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduating Ackerman

**Author's Note:**

> Hello SNK fandom! Thank you all so much for the support of the Ackerman Family Chronicles! I now present to you a one of a two part series. Read more about part two in the comments after the chapter! I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Grant.

The Ackerman household was one that was rarely occupied. Or at least it had been until about a year ago. When Levi took an extended leave for his only child's senior year of high school, suddenly the Ackerman duo actually lived in their condo. It had went from basically abandoned to having subtle hints of the life it contained.

And on the occasion, a loud-mouthed brunet.

Currently the condo was full of Eren Jaeger's blabbering mouth as he bitched about how his cap and gown had been too small. With their graduation just two weeks away, it was starting to wear down on everyone's nerves.

Levi's included. He was currently hiding in his kitchen, reading through some news reports on his phone, trying to distract himself from Eren's too bright personality. He tensed when the kitchen door opened.

"It's just me." Mikasa sighed as she closed the door behind her.

"Can we kick them out yet?" He asked before taking another drink. Mikasa rolled her eyes, opening up the refrigerator to grab their tea.

"Dad?" She asked as she poured her glass.

"Yeah kid?" Levi replied. He glanced up when she dropped a magazine on to the table.

"Since when did we go tabloid?" She asked, sitting down in her chair. Levi frowned, putting his phone down and reaching for the magazine instead. His eyes narrowed as he noticed a large picture of he and Mikasa on the cover. It had been from a few weeks ago when they had been at a bonfire with some of Levi's military friends. The two were sitting on a log, Mikasa holding a bottle of water as Levi roasted two hot dogs. They were relaxed and chatting about something. Hanji had probably taken the photo and generously donated it after talking Levi into the 'brief' interview.

"The fuck?" He asked. Mikasa attempted to mask her amused smile as her father's eyes flashed with rage and he immediately began to dial Hanji's number. As he listened for the scientist to answer, he flipped open to the article. His expression softened fractionally as he read the article.

The interview itself had happened a week ago. He had been approached while he and Hanji had been at lunch. When Levi went to turn them down, Hanji had insisted he take the interview. That it would be good for the future of their family.

He had regretted it immediately.

The questions were too invasive for his personal tastes. His life, his daughter's life, were none of those people's business. That, and he wasn't sure how to answer all of the questions they asked. They made him nervous. Was he going to be worried about Mikasa when she first got deployed?

" _Aren't you worried about her going out to risk her life on the field of battle?"_

The answer was yes, of course. He didn't spend her entire life in the military keeping her safe just for her to go into it herself and then it kill her.

" _Is her relationship with Mr. Johnson going to continue?"_

He didn't know and didn't care.

" _Is she going in to the same branch of our military as you are, sir?"_

Of course she would. Why wouldn't she?

" _Have you been training her for this day her entire life?"_

That last question had left him quiet. It was noted in the article as well. Levi liked to think that he hadn't raised Mikasa with the impression that she was to follow in his footsteps. He had always tried to make it apparent to her that she could be whoever she wanted to be. Her life was hers to live, not his. So long as she lived her life with no regrets, he would support her no matter what.

" _Levi!"_ Hanji's excited voice made him jump, bumping in to the table and sloshing some of his drink over the table. Cursing, he passed the magazine back to Mikasa before reaching for napkins.

"Bitch, they put the interview on the front fucking page." Levi growled in to the phone. The scientist let out a delighted giggle.

" _Woot! You can cross that one off your bucket list~"_ Levi rolled his eyes, putting the phone on speaker phone so that Mikasa could hear as well.

"Hello Hanji." Mikasa called.

" _Princess! Gosh, it's been too long since I've heard your voice! I can't wait to see you at your graduation!"_ Hanji exclaimed. Mikasa adopted a shy grin, sitting down at the table.

"It will be good seeing you as well. Will Uncle Moblit be there?" She asked. Levi pressed a finger to his lips when Eren walked in to the kitchen, indicating the phone.

" _Of course he will! We are so proud of you kids, and we wouldn't miss it for the world. Now, back to why you graced me with a rare phone call. So you liked the interview?"_ Hanji asked. Levi rolled his eyes, returning to his seat. Eren joined them at the table, taking the magazine from Mikasa to flip through it himself.

"No. It was invasive and not at all the 'little piece' that it was implied to be. I thought that I would just be quoted as part of a proud parent's article." He grunted. Hanji chuckled.

" _Well, that's not technically wrong. You can tell how proud you are of her in the article, Levi. Besides! Now the grandkids that Mikasa will eventually pop out for you can read something from their grandfather that isn't just boring old war tales and fame."_ Hanji chirped. Levi shot his phone a nasty glare.

"I will not be a grandfather for a very," He paused for emphasis, shooting his daughter a stern glare, "long time, Hanji." Eren giggled at that, nudging Mikasa's shoulder playfully. She shoved him out of the chair with a roll of her eyes. Levi was more than a little proud at the painful groan the teen released up impact.

"Damn, Mikasa!" Eren whined.

" _Welp, it sounds like you kids are having fun! I'm going to go and check on my babies! We started a new treatment today."_ Every person at the table winced at the thought. _"We'll see you kids at graduation!"_ And with that, Hanji hung up. Sighing, Levi looked over the teens.

"You brats hungry?"

* * *

"Was the interview really that bad?" Mikasa asked him as they spared the next morning. Levi jumped up to avoid her leg coming down to knock out his knees.

"It was just really invasive. I don't like talking about myself, let alone my kid." Levi said as he punched towards her face. Mikasa blocked it before retaliating with a kick towards his abdomen.

"Why?" She asked, grunting when his arm slammed in to her side. He took a step back, giving her a second to breath.

"It's none of their business. They have spent your entire life trying to get details about me out and on public display. For every little tidbit that was given, they would then try and look at you. I didn't necessarily have the best upbringing. What if someone came after you?" He added, ducking a punch to his face. Mikasa seemed to relax at that answer, and she threw herself back in to the spar.

"I feel silly for even asking to begin with. I didn't think about your past being a factor." She admitted, side stepping him when he thrusted forward. Levi frowned, reaching out a hand to pause her.

"If you're worried that you don't have my approval or something, don't be. I got your back, kid. 100%. I just don't want the world looking at you before they have too." He explained. Mikasa nodded, coming at him when he signaled for her too.

"Yeah, I guessed that much." She glanced at the clock, frowning. Levi followed her gaze and frowned as well.

Almost time for her to be getting ready for school.

"Come here, I'll stretch you first." He said, crouching on the floor. Mikasa slid between his knees and began to stretch, reaching for her toes as Levi pressed on her back. "Did the brat say something again?" He asked. When Mikasa didn't answer, he knew he was correct. "What did he say?" He asked, trying to be nonchalant so as to not spook her.

"It doesn't matter." Mikasa immediately responded. Levi rolled his eyes at her attempt to protect Eren.

"It matters to me. I don't want him putting words in my mouth or doubts in your head. Answer me." He ordered. Mikasa let out sigh of defeat before turning and helping him stretch as well.

"He just thought it was really weird that you didn't bring it up. Like you didn't want me to find out. But then I realized during your call with Hanji that it's actually just because you didn't know about its extent. You were so pissed about it. I just wondered if you weren't comfortable with my decision to follow in your footsteps is all." She admitted. Levi sat up, turning to look at her. He waited until she met his gaze before he shook his head.

"Never, kid. You and me, remember?" He asked. Levi stoop up before offering her a hand. Mikasa nodded as she accepted it.

"Yeah. Sorry for being weird about that, Dad. Hormones?" She offered. Levi shrugged as they left the gym.

"Whatever it is, ignore it. You know me, Mikasa. When I'm pissed or in any sort of bad mood, everyone suffers." He added cheerfully, a sadistic smirk crossing his face. Mikasa rolled her eyes as they climbed the stairs back to the condo.

"How in the world could I have forgotten that?"

* * *

Levi, Grisha, and Armin's grandfather, Grandpa, decided to celebrate their offspring's graduation the night before the ceremony, that way it didn't interfere with any plans that the graduating class may have concocted.

The dinner was nostalgic in nature. For the most part, the kids chatted with one another. Grisha would occasionally chime in on their conversation as he sipped his drink of choice. Levi and Grandpa, on the other hand, were mostly silent as they subtly drank their way to a comfortable level.

"So what does Grant plan to do, Mikasa?" Grisha asked. Levi's eye twitched at the mention of that damned fruit. Thank god he hadn't come to this tonight, or god forbid brought his _parents._ Levi shuddered at the thought and knocked back another drink.

"He is going to college this coming fall. He has his major set for exploratory so that he can decide on what it is he wants to do." Mikasa explained. Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. That sounds exactly like something he would do.

"Are you afraid of me taking your title as humanity's strongest, Levi?" Eren teased. Levi shot him a dirty look.

"No. Eren, Armin has a better chance of becoming humanity's strongest than you do, and _he's_ going to not even be on the front lines." Levi pointed out. Armin blushed and Eren began to argue. Mikasa rolled her eyes at their antics, sharing an exasperated look with Grisha. Grandpa let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head at all of them.

* * *

As Levi walked to his favorite bar, he wondered if he would be able to make it home after tonight. He was well over the typically accepted definition of tipsy, and he didn't plan on stopping drinking anytime soon.

God he was so old. His baby girl was graduating tomorrow. His kid was going to be facing the harsh realities of life by herself for the first time very soon.

"Levi!" He looked up, spotting his friends at their usual spot. As he approached the table and found a tray full of his favorite hard alcohols, Levi realized that he loved his friends. He sat down next to Erwin, who had insisted on paying for this entire mess that he was about to create, a sigh leaving him.

"Rough day?" Hanji asked. Levi watched as the scientist began to mix him a drink, and he shrugged.

"I'm glad I only have one kid. I don't know how in the hell I would be able to do this again." Levi managed to get out between shots. Erwin reached up and gently squeezed the back of his neck, hoping to help relieve the tension there. "Fuck, that's nice." Levi murmured, tilting his head forward.

"She'll be okay, Levi. Besides, she's not moving out until August." Hanji pointed out, reaching over to pat his hand. Levi shrugged, staring in to his glass.

"I'm so proud of her, guys. She's doing what I never did, what anyone in our family has ever done. She's going to do great things, I know it." Levi said.

"But…" Erwin prompted. Levi sat up, looking at the light above him. The alcohol was helping to dull his raging emotions, and he felt a little more in control.

"What if I didn't show her all the things she needed to know in life? Like how to put off your bills without getting dragged to court, how to get a loan, and things like that." Levi fretted. Erwin and Hanji shared a look before both turned to him again.

"Mikasa will be just fine, Levi. And if she isn't, you will be there to help her." Erwin soothed.

"Yeah, and if you can't help, you got us, buddy!" Hanji pointed out. Levi nodded, gripping on to his glass.

"I know. I guess you shitheads will do." He teased. Hanji and Erwin chuckled, and Levi let the familiar sounds soothe him. His little girl would be graduating high school tomorrow evening. She would be officially starting her own life this coming August. It was intimidating and terrifying, but Levi knew deep down that everything would be okay.

* * *

_An elderly man accepted the magazine from his subordinate. As he looked at the picture of two individuals sitting together, talking, his eyes narrowed._

" _Finally, after all this time. Do we have their location?" He asked his strategist behind him._

" _Yes, sir. We have also prepared the room for her." The man added. The elderly man nodded, looking back down at the magazine. He tenderly ran a finger over the girl's face, and his blood boiled when he looked at the man's._

" _Levi Ackerman. I am going to take back what is rightfully mine." He declared._

* * *

The gym was stifling hot.

"This makes no sense, aren't we giving our tax money to this school to have air conditioning?" He bitched. Levi felt as if he couldn't breathe, and he hated how trapped he felt between Erwin and Hanji. The blond commander was looking through the program guide, highlighting names of the graduates that he recognized. The scientist was preparing handkerchiefs for Levi, despite his insistence that he didn't need them. Moblit was secretly preparing them for Hanji instead.

In front of them sat Grandpa and Grisha. Behind him sat his entire squad, all here to show their support for their sacred princess. Next to him sat the infamous Reiss Royal Family, and the Leonharts. A few rows up the Bolts and Kirsteins were chatting together. He recognized a few others, but didn't really care to acknowledge them.

Finally the graduates entered the gymnasium. Relieved, Levi and the rest of the families in the stands rose to their feet, clapping as the graduates gradually sat down. Finally, the principal entered, and everyone sat down.

"Thank you, everyone, for gathering here today. It is with great honor and pride I present to you this year's graduating class!" He said. The gymnasium roared its approval. Levi winced, wishing that is didn't echo so badly in here. "These young men and women…" The military man tuned out the principal, and instead leaned forward to take pictures of his brats. Armin was sniffling next to Mikasa, and it looked as if she was holding his hand. Eren sat in the middle, chatting with Grant and one of Grant's lame ass friends. Persi or something like that.

"Aw, that sucks." Hearing Hanji whine reminded Levi that he should at least be pretending to pay attention.

"What?" He asked, accepting a bottle of water from Moblit.

"They're going to go in reverse alphabetical order." Hanji repeated. Levi's eyes narrowed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He snarled. Erwin let out a sigh, flipping to the back of the program to follow along.

The ceremony dragged on. The Principal didn't have a good voice to keep the audience engaged, and the kids were sluggish from the heat. As Levi watched them all slowly walk on, he grew more and more irritated. He also grew uneasy, but he associated that with his rapidly declining state of comfort.

"Fuck." He winced when his stomach gave an unpleasant lurch. He was always weak to the heat, and he wasn't surprised that his body was punishing him for it.

"Here, Levi." Hanji said, slipping him some pills to help. He swallowed them, hoping they would make him feel better. When the hair on the back of his neck stood up, Levi frowned and looked up.

Something was wrong here.

"What's wrong, Captain?" His second in command asked, leaning forward. Having been his second for well over a decade now, he knew Levi well enough to recognize when he sensed that something was off.

"Check the perimeter." He ordered. The man did, pulling up their security surveillance team.

"Everything is fine, Levi." Hanji promised. Erwin nodded, gently patting his knee.

"It's just nerves." The blond assured him.

"Things are secure, Captain." The man behind him said. Levi nodded, and focused on trying to relax as he watched Eren walk across the stage.

By the time that Armin got on stage, he was on edge. He picked up every little sound, and he could feel the beginnings of a migraine throbbing in the back of his skull. Groaning, Levi wondered what in the hell was wrong with him today.

When Mikasa's name was called, his squad and Hanji began to cheer, and Erwin dutifully raised the camera to record the entire thing. Levi was distracted from his paranoia as he watched his little girl rise to her feet, her black hair spilling out from beneath her cap and down her gown. As he watched her walk to the stage, he remembered her first steps.

They had been sitting in his bunker with his fellow squad mates. Levi had gotten up to close the window, and got distracted by some of the other guys. Mikasa had called for him, but he ignored her because he was almost done. Impatient, she had pulled herself up and ran to him, clinging to his leg. Levi had been surprised, and then so very proud.

His baby girl learned to walk because she wanted to be with him.

A loud bang rocked the gymnasium. Levi was on his feet before the place stopped shaking, eyes narrowed on Mikasa. She had stumbled from the explosion, but had regained her footing and was now searching the crowd for him.

"Go and check on the others." Erwin was ordering Levi's men. He and Hanji had stood up as well. Moblit was one the phone with their military base, ordering them to come in case of backup.

"U-um, I'm sure it's just the hot water heater! Come on, we're almost done!" He cheered. The crowd gave an uneasy murmur before reluctantly returning their attention to the stage. Levi scanned the crowd, noting that Eren was on his feet too, and he was looking around for the source of the explosion.

"Something's wrong." Levi said, his mind flashing with warning signals. Mikasa's eyes found his, and she froze. The principal and other teachers were trying to usher her along the stage, but she was waiting for his approval. Feeling like he would regret this, he gave a hesitant nod. Mikasa relaxed a bit at his reassurance, and began to make her way on to the stage.

" _All is clear in sector 4!"_ One of the other squad leaders called over the radio.

"What in the hell happened then?" Erwin asked. The sounds of police sirens sounded from outside the high school. Hanji took the camera from Erwin, determination flashing in the scientists eyes as Mikasa approached the principal.

"We won't miss this, dammit." Hanji declared. Levi nodded, watching with rapt attention as Mikasa was handed the diploma. As soon as her fingers began to curl around it, the lights went out.

"Ahhh!"

"We're under attack!"

"Fuck!"

"What happened?!" The crowd was asking. Orders were being given to his right and left, but Levi didn't give a fuck about that.

"Mikasa!" He cried, blindly jumping towards her in the dark. He was sure he was stepping on people, but he didn't care. His kid was in danger, he could feel it.

He knew something had been wrong the moment he entered the high school.

"Mikasa!" A voice suddenly shouted in his ear. He bumped in to the person the moment the lights came back on. Levi stumbled, but quickly took note of where he was. Somehow he had managed to make it to the stage. Grant was at his side, the simple man's eyes filled with concern. However, Levi's main focus fell on the stage.

Mikasa was on her knees on the stage, her hair being tugged back. A thug had her hands behind her back, and an elderly man had a gun pressed to her temple. That old man was Shion Tachibana, Mikasa's maternal grandfather.

"Well that was fast." The old man murmured. Levi's eyes narrowed at that comment.

"The fuck?" Levi snarled. He jumped on to the stage, and he heard Grant follow. "Don't resist, Mikasa. It's not worth it." He added when Mikasa's eyes met his. She glared at him, but listened. Levi was more than a little relieved about that. "Why in the hell are you here?" He directed his attention back to Tachibana. He smirked.

"I am here for what is rightfully mine, street-rat." He said. Levi's eyes narrowed at the nickname he had thought he had successfully left in the last. Behind him he heard Eren's outraged cry, and he could just imagine Grisha and Armin holding back the hot-head.

"Like hell she's yours. Mikasa is my kid with your daughter. Parents get rights before grandparents, old man." He snarled. The old man scoffed, and he took a step back from Mikasa, lowering the gun now that he was sure he wouldn't get too much resistance.

"If only that were true. She is the heir to my clan, boy. Her place is with us, not with your pathetic excuse for a military." He declared. Levi's blood boiled with rage, and he snarled at the man.

"Fuck you for that comment. And fuck you for thinking that my kid is going to leave here with you. It will be over my dead body, you bastard." He said, and took a step closer. At the same time, Grant jumped out from behind him, reaching for Mikasa. Just as he was about to grab her, the old man turned and shot him in the shoulder. He recoiled back, groaning in pain.

"Grant." Mikasa murmured, eyes wide with horror. Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he heard the teen hit the stage. Fucking fruit. Now the old man wouldn't let his guard down.

"Remove him from the stage." Tachibana ordered. One of his lackeys kicked him off, and Levi watched as Krista and Armin went to his side. "Now, if you all will excuse us, Mikasa and I really must be going." He declared. Levi's eyes narrowed as he watched the guards move around them, tying up Mikasa's legs too.

"If you think you can just waltz out of here, you are even dumber than you look. This place is surrounded by the military. Your less than quiet entrance guaranteed that. Did you really think you could take the Princess of the military without a fight?" He taunted, hoping that the old man would look at him again. He did, and Levi felt uneasy by the smirk on his face.

"Yes, actually. If you think that I wouldn't harm her to get us out of here, you are mistaken. I will ask you only once, Humanity's Strongest: call off your men and let us go free." He said. Levi's eyes narrowed as he watched a guard hold a knife to Mikasa's shoulder.

"You wouldn't fucking dare!" He snarled. The old man shrugged, and when he turned to give them the order, Levi decided to make his move. As he moved to grab Mikasa, a gunshot suddenly sounded.

"Dad!" Mikasa screamed.

Levi's eyes widened in horror as he realized that he wasn't shot.

The blood pooling from Mikasa's leg verified that.

"Mikasa!" He called back as he was pushed away from the stage. He reached for her as she struggled in her restraints, her eyes full of panic and pain.

"Stand down, men." He heard Erwin call behind him.

Hanji's hands grabbed him when he went to jump back on the stage.

"Levi, she could get hurt again. Stand down." Hanji ordered, keeping a tight grip on him.

"Mikasa!" He cried, again, his heart filled with terror as he watched one of the men pick up his bleeding daughter before grabbing one of the drop down ladders.

"Dad!" Mikasa called back, her dark eyes wide with fear. Levi quit struggling as everything began to pass by him in slow motion. The old man smirked as he grabbed the ladder. Mikasa slipped up and in to the helicopter, out of his sight. The sound of screams filling the air as it flew away.

Levi was led to an office. The principal's office, his mind helpfully supplied. He was wrapped in a blanket, and someone, probably Moblit or Erwin, shoved coffee in to his hands. All around him everyone was discussing what to do or how this happened. Hanji and Grisha brought in Grant, Armin, and Eren at one point, and the hyper-active teens outraged protests snapped him out of his daze.

"Eren, it's going to be okay." Erwin tried to soothe him. Grisha was administering shots of a low-grade tranquilizer to Eren.

"I'm fine." He said when he turned to give it to him. His eyes locked with Grisha, and he hoped that as a fellow Dad, he would understand and back off. Grisha's eyes narrowed as he looked him over, and with a reluctant sigh, he put away the needle.

"Eren, we will get Mikasa back." Armin promised.

"Are you alright, Grant?" Grisha asked the injured teen. Levi watched him nod with a wince.

"Yes, I'm fine, sir. Levi, sir, I'm sorry that I didn't get to Mikasa fast enough. It's my fault this happened." The room seemed to freeze as Grant addressed Levi. Levi himself was a little surprised that he would do so, considering he knew that Levi didn't approve of him and that he wasn't in the best mental state.

Outwardly, he was calm. Inwardly, he was freaking the fuck out. His little girl was gone. If they weren't fast enough, she could be lost forever. If they made one wrong move, they could hurt her again, or even kill her. He had no idea what the Japan of today was like, nor did he know what that old man's clan was like. If it was anything like when he was younger…Mikasa had no business being exposed to that bullshit. He didn't escape that shit storm just to have his reason for leaving returning to it.

He wanted his baby home, safe and sound. Even right now she was the only thing on his mind. Flashbacks from when she was little, safe, were flashing between the look on her face as she realized that Daddy couldn't protect her from everything. Which was complete and utter bullshit. He should have been able to stop this. If he had been stronger, if he had been a little more careful, Mikasa wouldn't be in this situation.

Was she okay? Did they treat her wound? How were they going to induct her in? Was she being used as a bargaining chip?

Levi couldn't answer any of these questions and he was simultaneously pissed and afraid. For the first time in years, Levi's instincts were panicking. Something was very, very wrong and it would take everything he had to set it right again.

Remembering that Grant had spoken to him, which is why the room was so tense, Levi shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault, kid. I was there too. Those bastards outsmarted us." He said. Grant nodded, but didn't look convinced, and Levi felt a little bit of respect for him.

This shit with a stupid ass name and atypical personality may not be the worst thing his kid could want, after all. For the first time, Levi Ackerman approved of Grant Johnson.

"Who was that, Levi? I have people researching it now, but you would be a better source of information." Erwin added. He was standing next to Hanji, who was typing away on the principal's computer. Moblit was taking notes next to the scientist. He felt the eyes of the kids and Grisha, and with a reluctant sigh, Levi sat back in his chair.

"Shion Tachibana. When I lived in Japan nearly 20 years ago, he was their biggest drug lord. He had a wife that he loved dearly that died in the childbirth of their only child, and his only heir, Saiyuri Tachibana. She was raised to be perfect and proper, but didn't want the arranged life her father was painting for her. She had a lover, some guy that was supposed to watch over her when she went out. I met her on accident one night at a party where I was buying and she was selling. She had been fighting with her lover, and I was in a bad mood too. We got high, had sex, and Mikasa was made." He said. The room was silent as they all listened with rapt attention.

"She hid her pregnancy from her father by some miracle. I took up…a previous job of mine to pay for her medical bills in secret. I assumed that once the kid was born, she and her lover boy would run off together. However, she too died in childbirth and Mikasa and I escaped to here. I thought we were free from this shit. But apparently I was fucking wrong." Levi grumbled. The room was silent as everyone processed this information.

"So that was Mikasa's grandfather?" Erwin asked for confirmation. Levi nodded, leaning back against the chair and reaching for his cigarettes. He ignored the disapproving looks that Grisha and Erwin shot him as he lit one, body relaxing just a bit as the nicotine hit his system.

The no-smoking policy on this school could kiss his ass. Their incompetence got his daughter kidnapped.

"Levi, why don't you go and make sure all of our troops have left? Take Eren and Armin. Maybe make sure that Grant makes it to his parents okay? Mobi will go with you." Hanji said. The brunet nodded, standing up from his chair. Levi shrugged, standing up to follow.

"Beats sitting around here. And no, I won't run. I can't get her back by myself, as much as it pisses me off." He grumbled. He ignored the pitying looks the other adults in the room were giving him and instead focused on leading the boys out of the room.

As he watched Grant's mother fret over him, his hands balled in to fists.

Shion Tachibana was going to pay for taking away his baby girl.

"Come on, Levi, let's go." Levi jumped when Eren touched his arm, gently tugging him towards the military caravans. With a reluctant sigh, he allowed the younger male to drag him away.

He had some hunting to do.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The sequel, Hunting Ackerman, will be published March 25th. I have two conventions coming up soon (Anime Milwaukee and ShutoCon ) that are taking up my time and I can't publish stuff on those two weekends. See you all then!
> 
> \- Kida-Asumi


End file.
